


Acclimation

by readbycandlelight



Series: Sentiment Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbycandlelight/pseuds/readbycandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sentiment. In an act that is equal parts trickery and seduction - Loki and Darcy share an intimate moment on the Bifrost bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acclimation

Acclimation

Darcy was feeling very anxious as she stood on the spot at which Loki had told her to meet him. It had been three weeks since she'd last seen him. It felt like an eternity. She really missed him. Which was not something that Darcy ever thought she would be saying about the God of Mischief… 'cause, you know, he'd tried to take over Earth about a year ago… But a lot had changed in the course of the year since that event, and her opinion on how she felt about Loki was definitely one of the biggest (and strangest) changes in all her twenty-one years of existence.

She was in a wet, grassy area of Central Park at half past ten in the evening. It was dark, chilly, and she could hear the sound of distant winter holiday music floating through the crisp night air. She was hugging herself tightly in her blue-green sweater blend, thanking the higher powers that be that she had worn a knit cap and a pair of heeled boots that were fur-lined on the inside so her feet were nice and toasty. She couldn't say the same about other parts of her being toasty. Even though she was wearing a thick pair of black tights with her black skirt, her legs were freezing. Her nips were feeling a bit nipple-y too. Living in Manhattan working for Jane Foster and SHIELD for the past year still hadn't quite acclimated her to the East Coast weather. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to this weather. She'd lived in Puente Antiguo (otherwise known as Bumfuck Nowhere, New Mexico) her whole life… and, yeeeah, it barely rained there, let alone snowed. Here in New York City there was lots of slushy, dirty, do-not-eat-that-because-a-bum-probably-peed-in-it snow.

She really hoped that Loki would get here soon, because there was a high probability that she was gonna freeze into a 'Darce-sicle' in the next five minutes or so. There was definitely a Captain America joke in there somewhere, but Darcy's teeth were chattering too hard to concentrate on working up a good one. She was pretty sure she was also doing a good impression of a shady drug dealer with the way she was standing in the middle of Central Park at night by herself… Or maybe she just looked like a really eccentric wacko that thought she was a real wizard and was waiting for Platform 9 3/4 to open up for her. Yeah. That was probably more likely, what with all the knit-wear she was wearing. Drug dealers didn't wear knit-wear. At least, she didn't think they did. Darcy's inner monologue continued on as she was just on the verge of hopping up and down to keep the blood pumping to stay warm when there was a crack in the air and a brief burst of blinding white light. Darcy fell back a few steps, shielding her eyes with her hands. When the flash subsided, she re-situated her glasses on the bridge of her nose and pulled her hands away from her face, blinking to take in the tall figure that was slowly coming into focus.

Loki.

Darcy felt a tightness inside her chest melt away at the sight of him. It was like a piece of her had been holding her breath in until he had come back.

He was just as she remembered him. Long lean lines wrapped in gold, black and green. His black hair was gently curled passed his shoulders, gleaming. Her eyes slowly swept over his form, remembering the body that was beneath his armor. Brief images of him undulating with her, naked, flashed before her mind's eye. God, it had only been three weeks since they'd last touched each other, but it felt like it had been so much longer than that. It actually scared her how much she wanted him all the time now. Despite her best efforts to keep away from him, he'd finally snuck his way in and had made a home for himself inside her chest - dangerously close to her heart.

Finally, she met his eyes. She was startled to find his green orbs dark and wild, drinking her in like she might be a trick of his imagination that could disappear at any moment.

"Loki?" she questioned, stepping forward.

Her utterance of his name seemed to break him of his trance. He was in front of her in an instant by teleportation. "Darcy," he exhaled, his cold breath visible in the night air. His eyes were glassy and haunted as he took her into his arms.

Darcy's brows knit together in concern. "Loki, what's wrong?"

"You must be cold," he said in a strange, distant voice as he watched her teeth chatter. He produced a thick velvet green cloak out of nowhere and adjusted it on her shoulders. Instant warmth enveloped her. A sigh of gratification escaped her lips.

But she was still concerned about the strange edginess about him. The look in his eyes reminded her of when she had first seen him after he'd woken up in that infirmary bed all that time ago… after he had been tortured and near death at the hands of Thanos. "Loki, what's wrong?" she asked again, putting a gloved hand up to the sharp plane of his cheek.

He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed into the caress. "Nothing," he said, but she knew better than that. He was a master at carefully constructing masks to hide his true emotions, if you weren't looking hard enough. But she'd been taking a crash course on all things Loki ever since he'd come back to Earth, broken and bleeding and trying to gain her attention for some unfathomable reason. She was far from knowing all of the different mood swings he went through at a moment's notice, but she was trying to understand.

"What happened in Asgard?" she asked. "You said you needed to take care of some things there… I'm guessing by the looks of you that things didn't go so well?" she ventured.

His eyes opened; bright and fixed on her face. His gaze swept over her facial features. He looked so longing and wistful, like she was a million miles away and he was aching for her. She pressed closer, resting her chin on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath his armor and trying to convey through touch to him that she was right here. She didn't understand it, but she always caught him looking at her like that - like she was something precious to him and just out of reach. She didn't know how many countless times he'd asked her, "Am I dreaming?" to which she'd reply, "No. I'm right here." …Most of the time he didn't look like he believed her though and he'd hold her tighter, like he was doing now, as if she'd slip away if he wasn't careful.

"I was actually thinking that perhaps it would be a good idea if I brought you to Asgard for a short time." He wasn't looking her in the eye while he said this. A clear indicator that he was trying to be sneaky about something. "I could show you the places of my childhood," he continued, his demeanor suddenly changing as he finally met her gaze. He was enthusiastic and avid. "You would be able to see all of the things I have described to you," he whispered in her ear, gently running a hand into her hair and caressing along her scalp because he knew she liked that. "I could take you on my bed in the palace," he whispered; a tantalizing stroke in his seduction.

Darcy shivered, feeling her body tighten for reasons besides the cold now. She mentally shook herself, trying to ignore the carnal promises in his eyes as he quirked a devilish grin at her. She pushed away from him, but it was halfhearted and she was back in his arms within a moment when he reclaimed her. "Loki, that's crazy! I can't just, like, go take off to Asgard! What about my job? I can't just leave Jane hanging."

"She will make it through without you for a short time," he said in a persuasive manner, running his hands along her sides. "I distinctly recall you mentioning that you get time off for your Midgardian holidays soon enough…"

"Yeah, but that's not for another week!"

"It is really no time at all that we will be gone," he said. His eyes were liquid pools of sin as a hand found its way inside her sweater, pushing her bra out of the way and cupping her breast. They both moaned when he squeezed the soft flesh and brushed his thumb over her tightened nipple. His hand took on the chill of the night air, making her skin hyper-aware where he touched her. Goosebumps rose all along her flesh.

"Loki," she sighed. She had meant to sound admonishing, but it had come out breathy and half-way to giving in to his nefarious idea. "I can't just run away to Neverland with you," she said, trying to ignore the tingle that was starting to build at her core as he methodically stroked her nipple. "I have responsibilities here," she said, indicating the city lights that were around the dark park they were in. "And I was planning on making us my famous tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches when we got back to my place tonight. Can't this wait?"

His hand switched to her other breast. She felt hot liquid flow between her legs as a powerful bolt of lust hit her. She bit her lip. "No," he breathed out meaningfully, lowering his head down to capture her lips. Despite his strange and sudden fixation on taking her with him to Asgard, she gave in to his ministrations without a fight. It had been three weeks since she'd last kissed him after all.

She had ached so much for his kiss that the reunion of their lips sliding together almost felt like agony, because it was so much. She knew Loki felt the same way when he groaned into her mouth and scooped her up under her bottom, urging her to hitch her legs around his waist. Their movements were frantic, desperate. His large hands dug into the soft flesh of her hips as he kissed her, the fabric of her skirt bunching up with his movements, exposing her pantie-clad bottom and heated sex to the cold night air. She shivered - but in a good way. She craved this. And dammit if Loki hadn't made sure of that!

"I missed you," he breathed against her lips in between kisses, licking along the edge of her full bottom lip before taking the flesh into his mouth and sucking. "I thought of you constantly while I was gone. Did you think of me?" he asked when he released her lip with a soft scraping bite.

"Yes," Darcy shuddered, her bottom lip plump and tingling from his attentions. She wondered if that was the reason he wanted to take her to Asgard so bad. He was obviously frustrated with whatever happened and had to go back…but this time he wanted to take her with him. A thrill went through her at the knowledge that he wanted her so much that he would take her to his native realm…but that thrill contained a healthy dose of fear. She'd never mattered so much to a boyfriend before. It was even stranger to wrap her head around the fact that this dark, charismatic God wanted to take her home. She didn't get Loki. She didn't get him at all. But the way he touched her and the way he looked at her was like nothing else she had ever experienced. "I thought about you a lot," she confessed against his throat, kissing him while she was there. He groaned his approval. Loki, Darcy had found, was a very vocal lover during sexual activity, and he was very good at making her talk back and scream and moan and sigh and shudder responses to him. He delighted in it. She'd never been with someone who was completely consumed with driving her into a frenzy. Needless to say the sex with the God of Mischief was the best she'd ever had. She was pretty much ruined for all other men because of him… which actually said a lot, since Darcy had broken up with her boyfriend to be with Loki.

"Shall I find out how much you missed me?" was his silken whisper in her ear, as one of his hands crept down to cup her sex through her tights, rhythmically pressing against the sodden fabric right over her entrance, making her ache for a deeper touch that she couldn't get with the tights on.

"Out here?" Darcy asked, trying to be nonchalant by arching a brow - but inside she was practically quaking with desire.

That mischievous smirk, the one that made her want to bite him and kiss him at the same time, spread across his lips and then he was walking with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her back hit a tree. "You will love it," he assured, grinning down at her as he reached in between their pinned bodies to peel her tights and panties down enough for him to have access to her.

A rush of air left her lungs as one of his hands helped his body keep her pinned to the tree while the other slid dangerously high along the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. He kissed her, hard, just as a long, slender finger slid along her sex, getting coated in her hot arousal. She felt the groan of approval reverberate through his chest as he gave her one last bruising kiss before pulling away to meet her eyes. His finger sunk inside her. "How did I ever go without this?" he asked softly, his green eyes dark and glittering in the pale moonlight as he thrust his finger inside of her while his thumb expertly rubbed her clit.

Darcy shuddered, arching back into the rough bark of the tree as he held her in place. She was thinking something along the same lines. Her body was so tight and needy for him. He'd made her a fiend for this, for him, and she just knew he was very proud of that fact too. Another finger sunk inside of her and she moaned loudly, forgetting that she was outdoors, bucking against his thrusting hand. Her wanton actions must have triggered something in Loki because his fingers left her and she heard him opening the ties of his pants. "I must have you, Darcy," he said with hurried desperation. Something about his words sent a powerful chill through her - there was something concrete and possessive in there that was beyond the physical - but then she felt him slide his hot and heavy erection along her folds, coating himself in her wetness, and he was slamming himself inside of her.

Darcy slammed her head back against the tree, her eyes tightly shut as she bit her lip. He stilled, his armored chest pressed against her breasts as he gave her time to adjust to his length. It had been a while, so it burned, but it was so good, necessary. She needed this. He pulled back and then thrust in again, slowly this time. "Do not make me go without you," he breathed as he slowly fucked her against the tree. "Come with me to Asgard."

Darcy choked out an incredulous breath as intense feelings of pleasure swirled in her belly. "Loki," she keened, as the pleasure built every time he slowly filled her. His eyes were so intense and focused on her, like his life hung on her words. It made her feel helpless, scared…but it also made her want to do everything in her power to make that haunted look leave his eyes. "Give me a week, baby," she said in a hushed tone, reaching up to run a gloved hand through his silken black hair.

His eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched - but he bit his tongue, like he was giving in to her request…for now. His thrusts became fast and hard, perhaps even punishing, as he came forward to kiss her harshly. She clung to him, the hand in his hair becoming a fist and pulling the dark strands, as her thighs gripped on to his frantically churning hips. His sharp pubic bone slammed against her clit, keeping her highly sensitized and building that powerful heat at her core. She was dripping wet with slickness between her thighs. His cock was gliding into her, and the thick head was hitting her just right in that special place deep inside. She became aware that he was whispering something against her lips as her vision darkened with swirling stars. "Mine," was the only thing she recognized as intense pleasure pulsed around her and her vision completely dimmed to black.

She came to with a harsh breath, a thick green velvet cloak beneath her and Loki's emerald green cape blanketing them from above. There was something strange about the darkness around them. There were no trees… only steaks of color arcing through space. Above her, Loki was shuddering with the last tremors of his orgasm, pressed deep inside of her. Darcy shivered as aftershocks sent pleasure skittering along her nerve endings. Slowly, her brain caught up to the fact that her back was no longer pressed against the harsh bark of a tree…but she wasn't on wet park grass either. Whatever it was was dry, warm… and pulsing color?

Her eyes comically widened.

A mother effing rainbow bridge!

"Loki!" she screeched, trying to push him off of her. 'Trying' being the keyword here. He had sagged on top of her like dead weight. She went to Plan B, which was shaking the bastard awake. "Loki! You asshole! New rule! No magicking Darcy onto a rainbow bridge during sex!"

Loki came awake with a start, a very fulfilled grin spread across his lips as he stretched on top of her and leisurely took in their surroundings. He looked back down at her, a mischievous curl unfurling along those damned lips of his. "I had meant for us to end up in my chambers, if that makes you feel any better. We must have been thrown off course because I was… rather preoccupied."

Darcy didn't know if she wanted to kiss or punch that satisfied expression on his face. Loki must have recognized the dark storm in her eyes because he got off of her and helped her up like the gentleman he pretended to be.

Darcy righted her panties and tights and smoothed her skirt down. "Take me home," she said haughtily.

Loki eyed her steadily. "Of course." Whoa. That was it? He was really giving in? "…As soon as I have attended to some matters in court." Oh, of course he wasn't. "You will get to meet the King and Queen of Asgard," he said conversationally as he did up his pants.

All remnants of her afterglow died with that sentence. "The King and Queen? As in your parents? Whoa buddy, that's a lot for a girl to take in on a Tuesday night. Can we not, and say we did? I have science-y deadlines in the morning."

"Darcy," he said, taking her hands into his. All sly smiles and trickery were gone, leaving him looking at her plaintively. "Please stay. I need you here. I promise that I will try to make our stay here as short as possible. But I need you here, at my side."

Well when he put it like that… She didn't understand his need for her. It was so deep and all consuming. But then she didn't understand her need for him either, because it was getting there, you know, to that 'deep and all consuming' point too. She wanted to be at his side. "You get to do all of the paperwork that I missed when we get back. And," she said, putting up a warning finger as a winning smile broke out on Loki's lips. "And I plan on gaining at least 5 to 10 pounds while we're here, because you're gonna introduce me to all the finest desserts that Asgard has to offer."

"Fair enough," he said with a smile, taking her arm into his and leading her towards the palace.

Darcy finally relaxed her posture, giving in to their little misadventure and curling into his side as they walked along the rainbow bridge. A thought occurred to her. "Hey, did we just put on a 'Triple X' show for that Heimdall dude?" she asked, peeking back over her shoulder to look at the strange golden dome at the other end of the bridge that they were walking away from.

Loki ducked his head, biting his lip as he tried not to laugh. "Of course not, darling."

"You're lying."

"Yes I am," he said, unrepentant.

Fin.


End file.
